Empire Rising
Throne Room(#11413RntA) - Castle Decepticon Castle Decepticon may not be the Empire's primary base, but it still has to contain a space amazing enough to contain the glory of Galvatron. Only used when the Emperor is present, the walls are covered in murals telling the Tales of Galvatron. Galvatron's throne sits on a raised stage. Cyclonus stands at the base of an empty throne, sworn champion to an absent Emperor. His head is bowed in reverent prayer, one horn still halved from his encounter with Overlord. It's safe to assume it is a scar Cyclonus will not allow himself soon forget. Rocketing into the throne room, in jet form, the Agile Falcon flies forward and steers up.. transforming just before hitting the ceiling. Anti-gravs allow the Seeker to drift downward to the ground without too much ruckus, his attention trained on Cyclonus. As soon as the metal feet make contact with the floor, Backfire lowers himself to a kneel and bows his head low. "Lord Cyclonus." he speaks solemnly, low and evenly. The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! Cyclonus looks up at the sound of his name, apparently oblivious to the entrance. "Backfire." He hrms, walking down the steps of the dais towards the Seeker. "Rise. Have you come to reflect on our Chaotic Savior? Bask in his Inevitable Truth?" Cyclonus gestures. "Even in his absence, he is with us." Raising to full heigth, Backfire stands at attention and stares directly forward. "In a way, sir." he answers, trying to choose his words carefully. Truth is, he's not entirely sure if Cyclonus is intentionally speaking in puzzles (how can someone be gone and still be there?) or if Galvatron's absence has troubled their second-in-command more than anyone thought. "I came seeking peace and.." Backfire trails, casting a wayward glance downwards. "Permission to embark on a mission of my choosing, sir." Cyclonus nods in complete understanding. "Peace is found in absolute victory. What is this mission you seek peace through?" He takes his sword from a small, silent vassel, examining the blade. "How would Backfire serve our Noble God-King?" "To remind those wretched Autobots that even if we are without our Lord, he is more than ever with US!" Backfire answers, only raising his tone at the last word.. which is impacted with a fist being slammed into an open palm. "I wish leave to organize guerrilla tactic teams to strike at high profile targets and ranking officials in the Autobot faction." the Seeker continues, opening up a datapad. Displayed are various Autobot holdings, cities, and CoC members. "Raze their precious holdings to the ground, injure.. maim.. or murder their leaders, grind their FOOLISH ideology beneath our heels." Backfire begins to explain, growing excited. "Eviscerate their entire way of life to remind them.. Galvatron lives -in- us, and we shall always remain VICTORIOUS!!" Cyclonus hails Galvatron with a nod to Backfire's palm punching. "The Seekers are a symbol of the earliest days of Decepticon superiority: A proud reminder of the forging of the Empire. Perhaps you could prove a powerful agent of change in Tarn." "Tarn and their other holdings are just the beginning, Lord Cyclonus." Backfire smiles and bows low at his word, doing some frivalous arm motions he's seen on television before. "After we light a fire inside every other Decepticon, reminding them of the call to service.." the Seeker rasps out, standing up to a more relaxed stance. "Together, we shall burn this whole world down with our PASSION for Galvatron." he gleefully grins, tiny images of Autobots burning to death reflecting a hundred times over in his optics. The image plays over, while Backfire cackles manically. "Bwa-ahahah-hhahaha!!" Cyclonus takes his seat in the smooth, ebony chair on the lower dais at the throne's right hand, elbow on the arm rest, resting his chin on his fist. "Backfire, I grant you full autonomy to strike at Autobot operations centers. Construction, labs, medical centers. Raze them to the ground. Pull the lasercores from the chests of their doctors." "I shall subject them to hours of lasercore surgical operation without offlining their pain centers, make them endure the unorthodox untested lab procedures visited upon our brothers at the 'Aftermath of Simalaxic-6', I shall personally strip the internal wiring from their finger joints and string them up by it." Smiling, Backfire continues. "By the time we are finished, the lasercore removal will seem like an embrace from Primus after the hell we've put them through." Cyclonus gestures tiredly. "Your rage and focus are an inspiration, Backfire. Tell me, who will be the first of Autobot operations to suffer your faithful wrath?" Deciding to play it carefully, Backfire instead skirts the question. "Would it not service the great Empire to silence the voice of their insepid cause first, m'lord?" Cyclonus shakes his head. "They do not deserve the clean satisfaction. Our Nightmarish and Unforgiving Prince of Frigid and Unbending Justice decrees that voice quake with fear before it finally speaks it's last words." "Agreed. What systematic way would you prefer our Lord Galvatron's rath we wrought, Cyclonus?" Backfire inquires, pulling out the data-pad to update his orders. The scene draws to a close as the two meticulously inspect the Autobot roster and how best to implement their plan.